The present invention relates to a power tool for tightening and loosening threaded connectors as well as to a method of tightening and loosening threaded connectors.
Threaded connectors are known which have a part to be turned, formed for example as a round piece with a plurality of engaging formations (serrations) spaced over its periphery at predetermined distances. Such threaded connectors can be tightened or loosened by placing on the part to be turned a driving element of a power tool which is turnable by the drive and has pawls engaging in the engaging formations of the part to be turned so that when the driving element with the pawls is turned the pawls turn the parts to be turned. Known power tools are designed to that the relatively long power stroke of the drive is needed to successively engage the pawls and engaging formations and to turn the part of the threaded connector to be turned.